Of Dresses & Coattails
by liferuiner
Summary: It's their wedding day and among the nerves and anticipation, there's bliss.


**A/N: A short piece for my dear friend, makorramour on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

_Of Dresses & Coattails_

.

.

.

.

Her own blue eyes stare back at her and, for a fleeting moment, she doesn't recognize herself. She's only half aware of Asami fiddling with individual strands of her hair, the tresses a waterfall of russet-colored ringlets flowing down her back. They brush against her friend's fingers like a sheet of silk, soft and smooth, and Asami's red lips pull up in a delicate smile, and she leans forward slightly, the stool she sits on creaking under her shifting weight. Her earrings jingle.

"You really do look beautiful, Korra," she comments. "He's a lucky guy."

Korra gives her a light laugh, her reflection playing copycat. "He is." Her tone is colored with playful arrogance. She looks down at her lap, smoothing out the white fabric of her dress. It's partially uncomfortable, but that's only because she's not used to a dress hugging her chest and waist so perfectly as if it's a second layer of skin. It's a fine fit. It matches her. She hadn't desired a dress with a long train, one that she may be at risk of damaging if she tripped in the heels Asami had forced her into wearing. Despite her being a grown woman, Korra still hadn't gained a firm grip on her femininity. And so, it was agreed that her dress be modified to her preference. It's strapless and it hovers just above knees, revealing her slender legs. It's a simple beauty and she loves it because she isn't too fond of overly extravagant things.

Korra tilts her chin up when she feels fingertips tickle her collarbone. Kind eyes meet hers and her mother's voice floats through her ears. "I have something for you, hun." Senna taps her back gently. "Sit up straight." Korra quirks a recently groomed eyebrow, but obeys her mother. Senna fastens something around her neck and the next thing she feels is the cool touch of a pendent. Korra reaches up, dragging a thumb across the hand-crafted stone. The waterbending symbol is etched onto the jewel.

Korra snaps her attention to her mother, bewildered and surprised. "But this was Katara's."

Senna grips her daughter's shoulders tenderly, gazing at their reflections in the mirror. "Kya thought you could use it. It's a water tribe betrothal necklace after all. Treat it as your something borrowed."

The heirloom seems to shine under the artificial light and Korra takes a moment to close her eyes, silently thanking Katara, willing her message to reach the spirit world. Then, three soft knocks on the door. Asami gracefully stands and she moves to curl a manicured hand around the handle, pulling the door open. Tonraq stands just beyond the threshold, looking handsome in a gray suit and black tie. His grin is teasing when he turns to Korra, irises dancing. "Ready, little penguin?"

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she gets to her feet. Asami hands her the bouquet, an arrangement of white flowers that she can't remember the name of, but that she loves all the same. Their scent is the sweetest thing, like peppermint. Tonraq offers her his arm and she links hers with his. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's nervous and the heels strapped around her ankles feel foreign and she just wants to sink into herself because this is all so wonderful and scary at the same time.

Tonraq notices her bite her lip and fumble slightly as they make their way down the hall. He gives her a reassuring pat on her hand and says, "It's alright, sweetheart. You'll leave him speechless."

Korra nods. Anticipation dips into her bloodstream, sending shivers and waves throughout her body. Breathe. She's the Avatar. She's faced things more frightening than this. This should be a walk in the park. Breathe. Her heart's thrumming, a melody of excitement and anxiety. Just breathe.

.

.

.

Mako adjusts his bowtie, shooting a mild glare at his brother when he flicks his coattails. Bolin displays a lopsided grin, shrugging his burly shoulders. "Sorry," he amends simply. "Just a bit antsy is all." Mako gives a short shake of his head. _He's _antsy? Then what does that make him? His palms are sweating so much that if he were a waterbender, he would have been able to manipulate an entire sea. He lifts his amber eyes to the archway that looms above him, admiring the decorations that Jinora and Ikki had taken the time to put together. It's festooned with vines and flowers, some hanging just over their heads to add more 'appealing effect', according to Ikki. He doesn't quite understand it, but who's he to question those girls? They had done a fantastic job nonetheless.

"_Psst_."

Mako drops his attention to the airbenders across from him, both adorning matching blue dresses that ripple around their legs and a set of blue violas in their hands. A sixteen year old Ikki is the one that speaks. "Still doubting our design skills, Mr. Eyebrows?" She sticks her tongue out at him.

A crooked grin. "Wouldn't dream of it." He turns to observe the party. The wedding crowd is small, a group of his and Korra's closest friends and it adds up to a fair number of twenty-five people. Nothing fancy, Korra had said. And Mako had agreed. Nothing fancy. Pema sits in the first row with Meelo beside her. The youngest child, Ai, is absent and Mako assumes that she's busy getting ready to play the role of flower girl. Senna, Korra's mother, slips into the chair beside Pema and the two mother's exhibit knowing expressions.

Then, Asami appears, positioning herself beside Jinora, carrying her own bundle of flowers. Mako glances at her, eyes hosting a question. _Well? _

Asami waves him away, responding with green eyes as bright as Bolin's. _Just wait and see. _Mako sighs. He's finally starting to realize that he entertains a quite impatient personality. He almost doesn't register the music that hovers in the air a moment later, produced by their modest "band". A pair of men. One a violinist and one a cellist. Well, they had probably been the most expensive part of the entire ceremony.

Ai emerges from the temple, laden with a basket of blue petals and she sprinkles them eagerly about her as she walks, pigtails bouncing. Tonraq appears seconds later with Korra on his arm and Mako's breath catches in his throat as somewhere in the corner of his mind he confirms the true definition of breathtaking. The father and daughter slowly make their way down the makeshift aisle, a long white rug against the stone ground. The surroundings falls away and his eyes are glued to Korra, a ball of warmth settling in his gut, heart like a hummingbird. When Korra smiles at him, he is humbled, enlightened, amazed, and awed. She's so beautiful. Words don't form correctly in his head. Somehow, he's reminded of sweets. Her skin. Chocolate. That dress. Vanilla. Tasteful and enticing, and pleasant shivers roll down his spine. He smiles at her, because that's all he can do in this moment. Smile like he's the happiest man of every nation, and he is. Because Korra's his.

The light in her smile rivals his own.

A suggestive whistle soars through the crowd and Mako directs a flat gaze at Tahno who proceeds to cross his legs, lifting his shoulders in a innocent shrug.

Korra gives the bouquet to Jinora to hold when they stop under the arch and Tonraq kisses her hand before turning to Mako. "You take care of my baby now," he says.

"You don't have to worry, sir," Mako replies, taking Korra's hands in his. "I will."

Tonraq provides him with a grateful nod before he retires to his seat next to his own wife. Korra's hands are warm against his own and Mako laces their fingers together, and the couple engages in a silent conversation understood by only fire and water.

_You're beautiful._

_Don't look so surprised._

_Fine. You're always beautiful._

_Better. You clean up pretty nice yourself._

_I do my best._

_Quite dashing._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

Tenzin clears his throat and soon enough, his voice travels over every ear, his letters stringing together with strands of poetic verses, blessings, and the words of a second father as well as a friend. "For nine years these two bickered," he announces with chuckle. "Breaking up and then getting back together countless times. Even some violence was expressed, usually on Korra's part." An embarrassed blush ignites Korra's cheeks. "But in the end, I suppose they came to their senses because look at where they stand today. I love them both like my own children, and it makes me immensely proud to see that, through all the trials and tribulations they've faced, they still found their way back to each other. Every time."

_Rings._

_Bolin fishes them out of his pocket._

_It slides easily onto Korra's finger._

_Easily onto Mako's._

_You may now kiss the bride._

_He may now kiss his bride._

Mako captures her lips with his and they both can't help but smile as their friends and family applaud. His heart is replaced with the sun. When their lips part, she cups his face in her hands, smirking as her sapphire eyes swirl.

"We're married now," he whispers tenderly, hands on her waist.

"I'm aware, Cool Guy."

_Another kiss._

_Another kiss._

_Intertwined fingers._

_My husband._

_My wife._

_We're one entity now._

_Another kiss._


End file.
